


Firework

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of (extremely) short writings about cuties being cuties and welcoming the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cinque?” Deuce rapped the door lightly with her knuckles. “Cinque, please hurry. We’re going to be late.” The doorknob wiggled, turning one way and then the other, then finally swung open to reveal an overjoyed Cinque. “Not if we run!” Cinque said with a sunny smile. She took Deuce by the hand and began to rush down the corridor, earning herself a light scolding. “I know you’re excited,” Deuce said. “I am as well, but please do not run in the halls of Akademeia.” Cinque slowed her pace upon reaching the terrace. “Whoopsie,” she giggled.

  
Deuce sighed and took a seat. “Well, for future reference, please respect this place of learning by not running about.” “You sound like Queenie,” Cinque said, sitting beside Deuce. “Maybe a liiiittle less…what was that Sice said? Like…She said Queenie had a stick up her-” “Please don’t ever repeat anything Sice says,” Deuce interrupted. Cinque rested her head on Deuce’s shoulder. “Ooookayyy. I don’t really get it, but if that’s what you want. Come to think of it, I think Mother and Seven told me something like that, too. And Queenie and Kingaling, and…I forget who else.” Deuce gave Cinque a light nudge. “Look, Cinque, the fireworks are starting.”

  
Cinque’s eyes widened at the sight of the first lights flying into the air. She jumped at the three explosions. “It’s so pretty…! But it almost sounds like we’re under attack!” “There’s nothing to worry about,” Deuce assured her, disregarding her own pounding heartbeat. “I read that they shoot three yellow lights into the sky, then two blue ones, and then a single vermilion light. When that explodes, it means that the new year is here.” Cinque stared at two blue lights ascending into the night sky. She twitched at the sound of the explosions but watched intently. “I’m glad one of us reads.”

  
Deuce chuckled. “In all seriousness, you should read more. I’ve seen your grades, Cinque.” Cinque fell quiet as a single vermilion light shot into the air. It exploded in a brilliant flash that momentarily illuminated the outside of the magic academy. Deuce moved her hand toward Cinque’s. “Uhm…” “What’s the matter, Deuski?” Cinque asked, linking their fingers like they’d done countless times before. “Well,” Deuce said. “It’s just that, during the fireworks ceremony, there is always a pause after the vermilion light…” “So like, right now?” Cinque asked. “Yes,” Deuce said. “During this pause, well, two people who care about each other traditionally share a kiss to welcome the new year.”

  
Cinque sat up straight and turned toward Deuce. “Oh, that’s all? You had me worried for a second, acting all nervous like.” She stood slightly and leaned forward to press her lips against Deuce’s forehead. “There we go!” A number of fireworks exploded in the sky, drawing both girls’ attention. “Beautiful,” Deuce said in awe. “Super-duper,” Cinque agreed, sitting back down. Deuce tapped Cinque’s hand lightly. “Hey, Cinque?” Cinque turned her head away from the sky and back toward Deuce. “Hmm?” Deuce moved in closer and brushed her lips against Cinque’s cheek, then retreated with a smile. “Happy New Year!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one was short but this one is reeeeaaally short.

“Huh?!” Sice took a step back from Seven, whose hand held her wrist. “What are you trying to pull?” The light of the fireworks outside bathed the room in color. “Don’t you know the tradition?” Seven asked, grasping Sice’s other wrist. Heat rose to Sice’s cheeks. “Wh-Well yeah, duh. You told me but that’s…” “You really can be so adorable,” Seven laughed, leaning in to lay a brief kiss on Sice’s lips. Sice pouted, her face still red. In the light of the explosions in the sky, she saw Seven smiling warmly. “…Tch. Happy New Year, ya big gay nerd.”


End file.
